7 Years of Love
by myhyukkiesmile
Summary: No Summary, Kyuhyuk fic, YAOI, warning inside


**Title : 7 Years of Love**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyuk Jae (Eunhyuk) , Lee Donghae,**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer : Cast are belong to GOD, their parents, and themselves. But, this**

**fanfic is MINE.**

**Warning : YAOI/BL/BOYXBOY, death chara, EYD failure, typo, miss typo,etc.**

A/N: **Bold**: Flashback

7 YEARS OF LOVE

_Chilnyeoneul mannatjyo amudo uriga_

_Ireohke swipge ibyeolhal jureun mollatjyo_

_Geuraedo urineun he-eojyo beoryeotjyo_

_Gin sigan ssahawatdeon gieogeul namginchae_

**.**

**.**

Aku duduk disini. di cafe yang penuh dengan kenanganku bersamanya. Kami telah bersama selama tujuh tahun. Aku tak pernah menyangka kami dapat berpisah semudah itu. Tapi, bagaimanapun perasaanku sekarang, itu semua tidak berguna karena kami masih tetap terpisah. Kenangan-kenangan indah yang telah kami bangun selama tujuh tahun ini, sekarang tak dapat kurasakan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seorang namja manis berjalan kearah taman yang berada didekat sekolahnya, EverLasting Senior High School. Namja itu adalah Lee Hyuk Jae atau yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie. Namja itu berjalan kearah taman dengan raut wajah yang begitu gembira. Sangat gembira malah, karena ia akan bertemu dengan namjachingunya -Cho Kyuhyun- untuk merayakan anniversary mereka yang ke tujuh tahun.**

**Setelah sampai ditaman, Eunhyuk pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman untuk mencari sosok namjachingunya itu. Pandangannya terhenti disuatu titik dimana ia merasa mengenali sosok yang membelakanginya itu. Ia berlari mendekati sosok tersebut sampai ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok tersebut. Eunhyuk sangat kaget ketika melihat sosok tersebut ternyata adalah namjachingunya, Kyuhyun. Dan yang membuat Eunhyuk lebih shock adalah bahwa sekarang Kyuhyun tengah berciuman dengan seorang namja yang sangat Eunhyuk kenal.**

"**K-Kyuhyun-ah.." panggi Eunhyuk pelan pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang masih mendengar panggilan itu langsung melepaskan ciumannya pada namja itu dan menoleh kearah Eunhyuk.**

"**H-Hyukkie-ahh.." ucap Kyuhyun kaget, sementara Eunhyuk langsung berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan taman. Kyuhyun yang melihat namjachingunya itu pergi langsung berlari mengejar Eunhyuk.**

"**Hyukkie-ah.. tunggu dulu.. aku bisa menjelaskannya.."panggil kyuhyun sambil berlari mengejar Eunhyuk. Tapi, usaha Kyuhyun sia sia karena Eunhyuk langsung memanggil taksi dan segera pergi dengan taksi tersebut. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itupun langsung jatuh terduduk di taman itu sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya lagi. Bahkan untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saja, aku tak bisa. Aku sudah mencoba untuk mencarinya di sekolah, tapi nihil. Aku juga sudah mencoba mendatangi rumahnya, tapi rumah itu sudah kosong.

**.**

**.**

_Urin eojjeom neomu eorinnaie_

_Seoreoreul manna gidaenneunji molla_

_Byeonhaeganeun uri moseupdereul gamdanghagi eoryeowon eunjido_

_Ibyeolhamyeon apeudago hadeonde_

_Geureongeotdo neukkilsuga eobseotjyo _

_Geujeo geunyang geureongabwa hamyeo damdahaenneunde_

**.**

**.**

Aku tahu, saat itu kita memang masih sangat muda. Bagaimana dulu pertama kalinya kita bertemu pun, aku sudah tak ingat sedikitpun. Pasti sangat sulit bagi kita untuk mengatasi perubahan situasi ini. Banyak yang bilang, saat berpisah denganmu adalah hal yang paling menyakitka untukku. Tapi bahkan, saat itu aku tak punya waktu untuk merasakan itu semua. Apa yang kurasakan saat itu hanyalah kesendirian dan kekosongan. Merasa sendiri tanpa adanya hadirmu lagi di hari hariku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun sedang duduk dikelas dan mengerjakan tugasnya saat Kang-in dan Leeteuk masuk dan menghampirinya.**

"**Kyuhyun-ah.." panggil Leeteuk dengan tatapan sedih**

"**Eoh? Kang-in hyung, Teuk hyung.. waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung melihat hyung-hyungnya yang tiba tiba menghampirinya dikelas.**

"**Gwaenchanayo? Aku dengar Hyukkie pergi.." Tanya Leeteuk khawatir**

"**Gwaenchana hyung.." jawab kyuhyun yang langsung menundukan kepalanya, berpura pura berkonsentrasi kembali pada tugasnya.**

"**Jeongmal gwaenchana? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua?" Tanya Kang-in pada dongsaengnya yang masih sibuk menunduk itu.**

**Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap hyung-hyungnya sambil tersenyum –paksa- "Jeongmal gwaenchana hyung.. aku sedang sibuk sekarang, jadi bisakah kalian pergi tinggalkan aku sendiri?"**

"**Arasseo. Jaga dirimu Kyuhyun-ah. Kalau kau butuh tempat untuk bercerita, kau bisa mencari kami,ne?" ucap Kang-in lagi sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua -Kang-in dan Leeteuk- pergi dari kelas Kyuhyun dan meninggalkannya sendiri.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itulah yang selalu aku lakukan setelah kepergiannya. Selalu menyibukkan diriku sendiri dengan tugas tugas sekolah yang biasanya selalu aku abaikan. Menutup diriku untuk orang lain. Menolak perhatian yang diberikan teman temanku. Menolak memikirkannya. Menolah untuk mengakui hatiku yang terasa sangat sakit sejak kepergiannya.

**.**

**.**

_Ureotjyo..u..u..u.._

_Sigani gamyeonseo naegejun_

_Aswiume geuriume naetteutgwaneun dareun naui mameul bomyeonseo_

_Cheo-eumen chinguro da-eumeneun yeoninsairo_

_He-eojimyeon gakkaseuro chingusairaneun geu mal jeongmal matneunde_

**.**

**.**

Sekarang aku sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan air mataku. Aku menangis seperti orang yang lemah sekarang. 4 tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan itu memberikanku kerinduan yang amat sangat mendalam kepadanya. Pada awal kita memulai hubungan ini, kita pernah berjanji akan tetap menjadi teman, bahkan saat kita telah berpisah. Tapi kenyataannya? Kita tak pernah berhubungan lagi sejak kejadian itu. Apakah janji itu hanya omong kosong, untukmu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sudah setahun sejak kejadian ditaman waktu itu. Kyuhyun sekarang sudah bukan siswa SMA lagi, melainkan sudah menjadi mahasiswa. Saat kyuhyun sedang membaca bukunya dikelas, datanglah seorang namja inut dan mungil yang menghampirinya.**

"**Kyuhyunnie.." panggil namja itu. Kyuhyun mendongak dan menatap namja yang memanggilnya itu.**

"**R-Ryeowook-ah.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang kaget saat melihat namja yang bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu.**

"**Aku kuliah disini, kau tak tahu?" jelas Ryeowook sementara Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.**

"**Sebenarnya.. aku ingin meminta maaf padamu tentang kejadian ditaman satu tahun yang lalu.. kalau aku tak memaksa menciummu, semua ini pasti tak akan terjadi, dan Hyukkie pasti tak akan pergi.." ujar Ryeowook meminta maaf sambil menundukan kepalanya gugup.**

"**Sudahlah.. lupakan saja semuanya.. semuanya itu udah berlalu.." Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook sendu sambil memaksakan senyumnya.**

"**Ada satu lagi, aku juga igin meminta maaf karena waktu itu aku tak menyampaikan pesan terakhir Hyukkie padamu. Aku-"**

"**Mwo? Pesan terakhir Hyukkie? Apa maksudmu?" potong Kyuhyun cepat. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya mendengan perkataan Ryeowook. 'Jadi selama ini, ternyata Hyukkie mengirimkan surat padaku?' pikirnya**

"**Saat itu, beberapa hari sejak kejadian itu, Hyukkie menemuiku. Ia memintaku untuk menyampaikan surat ini padamu.." lanjut Ryeowook sambil memberikan sebuah surat pada Kyuhyun yang langsung menerimanya dengan meta yang berkaca-kaca.**

"**Kenapa kau tak langsung memberitahuku waktu itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal.**

"**Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah..saat itu aku terlalu takut untuk menemuimu. Lagipula saat itu aku masih mencintamu.. mianhae.." jelas Ryeowook sambil menunduk. Terlihat jelas bahwa Ryeowook merasa bersalah dan takut kepada Kyuhyun.**

**Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dan menatap Ryeowook "Hhhh...sudahlah.. lupakan saja.. sekarang, dapatkah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" pinta Kyuhyun.**

"**Ne.. aku pergi dulu.." kata Ryeowook dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas Kyuhyun. Setelah Ryeowook pergi, Kyuhyun langsung membuka surat beramplop biru itu dan membacanya.**

**Dear Kyuhyun,**

**Annyeong Kyu.. ^^**

**Kyu, apa kau tau perasaanku saat itu? Saat aku melihatmu berciuman dengan namja lain dihadapanku.. sakit Kyu.. sangat sangat sakit.. amat sangat sakit. Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi Kyu? Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku, tepat dihari kita jadi kita yang ke tujuh tahun?**

**Aku ingin kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku kyu.. kalau kau masih mencintaiku, jelaskanlah semuanya. Dapatkah kau datang kebandara besok? Besok aku akan pergi dari Seoul. Datang dan jelaskanlah semuanya padaku.. aku akan membatalkan kepergianku kalau kau mencegahku Kyu.. saranghae..**

**-Love-**

**Eunhyuk**

**Kyuhyun menangis setelah ia selesai membaca surat itu. Dipeluknya surat itu seakan memeluk Eunhyuk, seseorang yang sekarang benar benar ia rindukan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia ingin aku mengejarnya. Seandainya sat itu aku langsung mengetahui surat ini, aku pasti akan langsung mengejarmu dan membawamu kembali Hyukkie.. membawamu kembali menjadi milikku..

**.**

**.**

_Geu huro samnyeoneul bonaeneun donganedo_

_Gakkeumssik seoro ege yeollageul haesseotjyo_

**.**

**.**

Selama tiga tahun setelah kepergiannya, aku merasa amat sangat kesepian. Sampai suatu saat aku mengetahui kalau ia pernah menghubungiku,kita berdua saling menghubungi satu sama lain kadang kadang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun sudah duduk didepan laptopnya. Ia berencana untuk membuka e-mailnya yang sudah sebulan ini ia hiraukan. Saat ia mengecek inboxnya, ia kaget saat melihat sebuah e-mail dari Eunhyuk**

"**B-benarkah Eunhyuk mengirimiku e-mail?" Tanya kyuhyun tak percaya dan langsung membuka e-mail dari Eunhyuk itu..**

**From : ****eunhyuk_hyukjae .kr**

**Judul : annyeong!**

**Annyeong kyu...**

**Apa kau masih ingat padaku? Ini aku Eunhyuk.. sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu.. sudah tiga tahun ya Kyu..**

**Kyu.. aku ingin minta maaf karena telah salah paham padamu waktu itu.. Ryeowookkie telah menjelaskan semuanya padaku..**

**Ehmm.. sudah dulu ya kyu.. balaslah e-mailku kalau sempat ^^v**

**Annyeong...**

**Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam tangisnya *maksudnya apa ini?* setelah membaca e-mail singkat dari Eunhyuk. Ia melihat tanggal dikirimnya e-mail ini yang ternyata masih beberapa hari yang lalu. Kyuhyun segera membalas e-mail dari Eunhyuk sambil terus tersenyum dan penuh semangat.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, kami sering menghubungi satu sama lain dengan berkirim e-mail. Aku pernah memintanya untuk kembali padaku, tapi sayangnya ia menolak karena ia bilang masih trauma dan belum siap untuk memulai suatu hubungan lagi. Akhirnya aku menyerah memintanya kembali padaku. Aku meminta nomer telponnya, dan akhirnya ia mau memberikannya setelah beberapa kali aku bujuk.

.

.

_Dareun han sarameul manna tto dasi_

_Saranghage dwe-eosseum yeonseodo nan_

_Seulpeulttaemyen hansang jeonhwalgeoreo sorieobsi nunmulman heulligo_

_Neodo joheun saram mannaya dwenda_

_Maeumedo eomneun mareul hamyeonseo_

_Ajik nareul joahana gwaenhi dollyeo malhaetjyo_

_._

_._

Bahkan, jika suatu saat aku bertemu orang lain lagi. Bahkan, jika aku bisa jatuh cinta lagi, tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu dihatiku. Setiap kali aku merasa sedih, aku pasti akan menelponmu tanpa kata kata. Hanya menangis dalam diam.

'kau harus bertemu dengan orang yang baik' itulah yang selalu kukatakan didalam hatiku, namun tak pernah bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata kata. Aku selalu bertanya didalam hatiku, apakah kau masih menyukaiku. Tapi aku tak berani berharap kau akan kembali. Karena aku takut, kenyataannya tak seperti yang kuharapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya dengan wajah yang sendu. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia diputuskan oleh kekasihnya sejak kepergian Eunhyuk. Sejak ditinggal Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun menutup hatinya untuk orang lain. Sampai akhirnya beberapa bulan yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk mulai membuka hatinya lagi. Sejak saat itu, ia telah berpacaran 2 kali, dan 2 kali pula ia diputuskan oleh kekasihnya dengan alasan kyuhyun adalah orang yang tidak romantis dan perhatian. Padahal, saat berpacaran dengan Eunhyuk dulu, Kyuhyun selalu perhatian dan sering memberikan kejutan kejutan yang romantis untuk Eunhyuk. Dan kini, ia kembali diputuskan oleh kekasihnya yang ketiga, karena ia bilang bahwa Kyuhyun selalu membanding bandingkan nya dengan Eunhyuk.**

**Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur king size miliknya. Saat ia sedang merenung, tiba tiba Eunhyuk terlintas dalam fikirannya. Ia segera mengambil handphonenya dan mencari nomer telpon jung eun yang waktu itu pernah diberikan Eunhyuk kepadanya, dan segera memencet tombol panggil. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengarlah jawaban dari Eunhyuk.**

"**yeoboseyo?" **

"**..." kyuhyun hanya terdiam saat mendengar suara yang telah lama ia rindukan. **

"**Yeoboseyo? Nuguseyo?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memang tidak tahu nomor ponsel Kyuhyun, karena setelah berpisah dengan Eunhyuk, Kyuyun memang sering berganti nomer dan ia tak pernah sekalipun menelpon Eunhyuk sebelumnya.**

"**..." kyuhyun lagi lagi terdiam. Tanpa kyuhyun sadari, air matanya telah turun dan membentuk suatu aliran dipipinya.**

"**Ya! Sebenarnya siapa ini? Kalau kau tak mau bicara, aku akan menutup telponnya!" terdengar nada kesal dari suara Eunhyuk.**

"**Hyukkie-ah.." panggil Kyuhyun dalam tangisnya.**

"**K-Kyu-Kyuhyun-ah.. kaukah itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk**

"**biarkan aku mendengar suaramu Hyukkie-ah.."kata kyu sambil terisak.**

"**Kau menangis Kyu? Kau kenapa,Kyu?" Tanya Eunhyuk khawatir. Tapi Kyuhyun lagi lagi tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya menangis dan menangis.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kurasa, saat itu adalah saat saat terindah untukku. Bisa mendengar suaranya lagi. Suara yang selama tiga tahun saat itu sangat kurindukan. Walaupun aku tau aku tak bisa memilikinya lagi, tapi cukup bagiku untuk bisa mendengarkan suaranya.

.

.

_Arayo..u..u..u.._

_Seoreo gajang sunsuhaesseotdeon_

_Geuttae geureon sarang dasi hal su-eopdaneun geol chueogeuro nameulppun_

_Gakkeunsik chagaun gae-ael neukkilttaedo isseoyo_

_Hajiman ijeneun amugeotdo yeoguhalsu eopdeneungeol jal aljyo_

_._

_._

Aku tahu. Saat itu kita memiliki cinta yang paling murni. Cinta yang takkan pernah bisa kulupakan.

Pada saat kita berkirim e-mail, sering aku merasakan kau bersikap dingin padaku. Tapi sekarang aku sadar, aku sudah tak disa berharap dan meminta apapun darimu.

.

.

_Na ije kyeorhonhae geu aeui maldeutgo_

_Hamchameul amumaldo hal suga eibseotjyo_

_Geurigo ureotjyo geu ae majimak mal_

_Saranghae deutgosipdeon geu hanmadi ttemune_

_._

_._

Kau mengatakan padaku, kau akan menikah. Ya, itulah yang kau katakan padaku. Setelah itu, aku terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. Berusaha mencerna apa yang kau katakana padaku. Akupun menangis. Tak kusangka, itu adalah kata kata terakhirmu untukku. Untuk kata terakhir yang ingin aku dengar darimu adalah bahwa kau masih mencintaiku. Tapi sayangnya, harapan hanya sekedar harapan. Itu adalah harapan yang akan terkubur didalam hatiku untuk selamanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun sedang bersiap siap untuk menemui Eunhyuk. Ya, Eunhyuk mengajaknya bertemu. Eunhyuk bilang, ada yang ingin ia bicarakan dan berikan pada kyuhyun. Oleh karena itu, pagi ini kyuhyun sangat bersemangat. Ia benar benar mempersiapkan penampilannya untuk bertemu Eunyuknya. Hanya untuk Eunhyuknya. Setelah siap, Kyuhyun langsung berangkat menuju cafe yang dulu sering ia datangi bersama Eunhyuk.**

** Cafe**

**Setelah sampai di cafe, Kyuhyun langsung mencari tempat duduk untuknya. 15 menit setelah kedatangan Kyuhyun, datanglah Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun sempat terpana saat melihat perubahan Eunhyuk. Sekarang Eunhyuk semakin imut dan manis. Eunhyuk sempat bingung saat mencari Kyuhyun. Saat menyadari itu, Kyuhyun langsung melambaikan tangannya pada Eunhyuk dan menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya. Eunhyuk pun langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk dihadapannya.**

"**Hyukkie-ah.." panggil kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sumringah. Ia menatap Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya.**

"**W-wae?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. **

"**Ani.. hanya saja, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi.." kata kyuhyun masih sambil tersenyum.**

"**K-Kyuhyun-ah.."panggil Eunhyuk pelan.**

"**Waeyo, Hyukkie-ah?"Tanya kyuhyun. Ia sedikit bingung karena sedari tadi Eunhyuk hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.**

"**A-ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu kyuhyun-ah.." ujar Eunhyuk**

"**Katakanlah.. apa yang ingin kau katakan?" **

"**A-a-aku.. aku akan menikah, Kyuhyun-ah.."Eunhyuk menyodorkan sebuah surat undangan pada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya memandangi surat undangan yang diberikan Eunhyuk dalam diam. **

**Entah apa yang difikirkan kyuhyun sekarang. Setelah terdian cukup lama, Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suaranya**

"**J-jeongmal?" Tanya kyuhyun akhirnya dengan mata berkaca kaca. Kyuhyun berusaha keras agar tidak menangis didepan namja yang sangat ia cintai ini.**

"**Ne.. kau lihat namja yang ada disana?" Eunhyuk menunjuk kearah didepan pintu masuk cafe. Disitu, terlihat seorang namja tampan yang sedang berdiri diluar cafe seperti menunggu seseorang.**

"**Itu donghae. D-dia adalah calon suamiku, Kyu.." tambah Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun kaget. Air mata yang dari tadi ditahannya, akhirnya keluar tanpa bisa ia hentikan.**

"**K-Kyu? Kau menangis? U-uljima,Kyu.. keurigo, mianhae.. aku benar benar minta maaf.. aku harap kau hadir di pernikahanku.." Eunhyuk memeluk Kyuhyun, berusaha menenangkannya, sementara kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan terus menangis.**

"**A-aku pergi dulu Kyu.. jaga dirimu.." kata Eunhyuk terdiam cukup lama dan beranjak pergi dari cafe itu dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri, sementara kyuhyun hanya menatap kepergian Eunhyuk sambil terus menangis.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan tanpa arah menyusuri kota Seoul yang tak pernah sepi ini. Aku tak sanggup untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahannya hari ini. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Eunhyuk.

Aku menyebrangi jalan tanpa menolah kanan-kiri terlebih dahulu.

TIN-TIN-TIN-TIN

Aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara klakson dari arah kananku. Aku melihat sebuah truk yang melaju cepat kearahku. Aku ingin meninggalkan tempat ini, tapi kakiku menjadi kaku dan tak bisa ku gerakkan. Aku kembali menatap kearah truk itu sebelum akhirnya...

BRUKK

semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END-


End file.
